


Like a Flower Under the Sun

by Liron_aria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam grows up with Sam and Jess, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Mostly Fluff, References to Supernatural: The Dogs of Edinburgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: There's lots of stories in the Universe. Good stories, bad stories, stories where people die, stories where people live. There's stories of Sam and Dean Winchester, of brotherhood and grief and loss,so much loss-But this isn't any of those stories.This is a story about Adam Milligan, where he loses his mother too young, finds his family too soon, and saves the world without realising it.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Jessica Moore, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & His Happily Ever After FUCKING FIGHT ME
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Like a Flower Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The CW does.

So here's the thing: The Universe? It's made up stories. Good stories, bad stories, stories where people die, stories where people live.

There's a lot of stories about Sam and Dean Winchester, about brotherhood, about love, about betrayal and hate and death and always, _always,_ losing family. There's stories about _gaining_ family, about hope and redemption and all the things that make up a human life.

There's even stories about Adam Milligan. There's stories where he lives, where he dies, where he grows up with two brothers and a father, where he grows up with a mother and dies to a world that should never have touched him.

There's a story where Adam loses his mother too young, finds his family too soon, and saves the world without realising it.

It starts with Adam, angry and scared, and a little bit lost without his mother.

And then there's Sam, who’s just found his footing at Stanford, away from his family and that tangled mess of emotions and fear and danger.

And then there's Jess, also running, also finding herself at Stanford, and figuring out how to tell her very cute, slightly shy and mysterious boyfriend that she’s in love with him.

And because Sam's the only one with an established identity, because Kate Milligan was an only child with no family, because Social Services is quite frankly _useless_ , all three crash into each other's lives and Sam has to figure out how to be a big brother instead of a little one.

It isn't easy; of course it's not. There's grief and walls and secrets. Neither Sam nor Adam talk about their families, so it turns out to be Jess who first reaches out to Adam and connects with him when he wakes up from a nightmare about losing his mother.

But it’s Sam who works tirelessly in the background, filling out paperwork and working and making sure Adam is provided for. That he goes to a good school, that he has all his vaccines, that he has the safety and normalcy Sam never did. And it hurts, a little, that Adam is closer to Jess than his own flesh and blood, but Sam doesn’t mind, not really, because Jess is so much better for Adam than he is.

It’s not until the anniversary of Mary’s death, with Sam staring morosely at a photo of his parents, that Adam finally broaches the subject of their father. So Sam tells him about John and Dean and Mary (but not hunting, never about hunting) and Adam talks about Kate.

(Two scarred souls finally grieve together. There's a story where they only do under celestial rage and tortures no human could understand, but thank God, that's not this story.)

It gets easier after that, step by step, because Adam stops associating Sam with a father who he only saw two or three times, and who didn’t even come when his mother died. Adam opens up like a flower under the sun, because his big brother is crazy smart with an awesome sense of humour and puts up with him being a brat, and his big brother’s girlfriend is also awesome and kind and funny, and they both make time for him, and are there whenever he needs them.

(Even his Mom couldn’t always do that, because she had to work.)

Sam and Jess still manage to pull through, both of them working, both of them taking classes, though they take it a little slower to balance the new addition to their lives. They love their little family, the three of them, and when Sam gets the chance to go to Scotland for Spring Break, Jess and Adam pitch in and join him.

A story's no good without twists and turns, so that’s when Adam and Jess find out about the supernatural, watching Sam take down the ravenous selkies with other hunters. Neither is very thrilled, and Sam, still messed up from being shoved back into the world he tried to avoid, gets very drunk and spills _everything_. From the hunts, to to the moving, to Dean and John and being disowned (but he deserved it, really, because there’s something _wrong_ with him, he didn’t buckle down, he didn’t try hard enough, he’s a _freak_ -)

Well.

Adam and Jess are even less thrilled with that.

Surprisingly, it’s Adam who veers back into the hunting world, because he’s young and curious and wants to learn, and Sam can keep him from hunting, keep him from getting hurt, but he can’t stop Adam from reading, from researching. So with Jess as mediator, they negotiate Adam’s involvement in the supernatural - yes, _fine_ , he can read those books on demonic hierarchy, but no, he is _never ever looking for a demon absolutely not._

(Okay, so maybe Adam just wants to know more about the world that kept his father and his other brother away from him.)

It’s Adam who finds an obscure reference to Azazel in the bowels of Oxford’s library while Sam and Jess are taking summer classes abroad.

It’s Adam who finds out about Devil’s traps and it’s Jess who convinces Sam to put one at the front of their apartment, just in case.

It’s Adam who tells Sam to stop being a wuss and propose to Jess already, which is why Sam finds himself going down on one knee in the middle of Kensington Gardens, right outside Kensington Palace one evening.

(So yes, Adam, convincing Sam and Jess to study abroad that summer was a good idea, _stop gloating.)_

And when Dean stops by later, Sam reluctantly says no, and Adam cheerfully tells Dean to shut up, because Sam’s got an interview and exams and a wedding he’s supposed to be helping plan. (Okay, he’s mostly just smiling and nodding while Jess plans, which Adam thinks is hilarious.)

And when Brady turns up, he doesn’t make it past the front door, and Sam and Dean are there with an exorcism while Jess and Adam are armed with salt and holy water.

And really, isn't that enough? There's more, of course there is, with angels and demons and brothers and fathers, but sometimes, a bubble of happiness is enough. Sometimes, the only story that needs to be told is one where a little boy wanders into the home of someone he shouldn't have met, and the Apocalypse unravels like a poorly knit blanket.

There's lots of stories in the Universe, good and bad, happy and sad. In this one?

**Everyone lives happily ever after.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Sometimes, a girl just needs a happy ending ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
